New lives episode 3
Luffy woke up, he heard all the other male members of his crew snoring… he couldn't help but to think of the strange dream he just had, he was telling a woman if he had another chance at life then make him into someone who destined for a leader position… and also not too bright… or something like that… what was weird was that it didn't involve meat, his friends or past adventures … he didn't even noticed that he was a woman in that dream. In Kiyo's world he woke up with a ringing sound. He looked around and saw it was his communicator. He flicked it open and it had an image of Ash on a screen, the other part had 4 buttons, pink, red, green and orange as well as the sign of Mercury on it. "Hi Kiyo… I just thought I should try this out since there's someone I can call…" said Ash. "Yeah… and thanks for waking me up…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop. "Sorry…" said Ash. Then Kiyo's alarm clock went off, "Then again you just woke me a minute early…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop. "Good morning!" said Zatch waking up. "Morn' Temper Dude…" said Hermes. "Hey what'd are you doing Kiyo?" asked Zatch getting into the shot of Kiyo's Communicator. "Hey Zatch!" said Ash. "That is cool!" yelled Zatch. "Come on Ash we have to get going." said Brock in the background. "Oh sorry I have to get going… se ya!" said Ash cutting turning off his communicator. Kiyo sighed, "This is weird…" he thought. In another world... on the Merry Go or is Going Merry… "Oh shit!" came a voice in the galley. All the Straw Hats went into the Galley, they found that cupboards were messy. "I didn't do it!" yelled Luffy using his natural instincts. "I know you didn't looks like we have a rat problem…" said Sanji. "It looks like we're going to need to get a cat…" said Nami. "Really?" asked Luffy. "Well a cat is a necessity on a boat, if not we will be over run with rats…" said Robin. "Okay, I'll find us a cat!" said Luffy. "We should be getting to the next island in 10 minutes…" said Nami. "All right!" said Luffy. Later on the nearby island Aries was looking around… she had been trapped on that island for 3 days… she was worried that she would never find Sailor Mars… if Neo Queen Serenity kept her promise then she would be looking for a big idiot who is some sort of leader position. (Flashback) It was during the last battle of Crystal Tokyo, Jadeite had personally killed Sailor Mercury and mortally wounded Sailor Mars… Neo Queen Serenity was crying over Sailor Mars. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry how I treated you during the early days…" said Sailor Mars. "I know…" said Neo Queen Serenity. "Serenity… Usagi… if you give me another chance at life… please make sure I'm in your shoes…" said Sailor Mars. "What do you mean?" asked Neo Queen Serenity. "Well… um…" said Sailor Mars trying to find the right words "An idiot who's a leader of a group." Neo Queen Serenity sweatdroped… "I resent that Rei…" said Neo Queen Serenity. Sailor Mars laughed then began to cough, "Please promise me… if you do that… please… do that…" said Sailor Mars… and that was the last thing she said. "If I do it… when I do it… I will make sure that will happen…" said Neo Queen Serenity. Aeries watched this all… she couldn't help but to cry. (End of Flashback) "I wonder if she kept her promise…" said Aeries. Then she felt the energy… she ran towards where she felt it… she saw Luffy. "Now what was I supposed to find again…" said Luffy. Aeries sweat drop… "Yep… she kept her promise…" Meanwhile in Ash's world… Ash and the Gang were heading towards their destination when the key began to glow in his pocket. "Hey what's that a Legendary Pokemon?" asked Ash in some other direction. "Really?" asked May. "I don't see any thing…" said Brock. "Maybe it was some…" said Max, "Not this again" While they weren't looking Ash ran into the nearby bushes with Pikachu and Dianna, he took out the key and in a flash they were gone. In Kiyo's world he was walking to school with Zatch in his duffle bag disguise and Hermes fallowing him. Then there was glow in his pocket. "What's this?" asked Kiyo taking out the key. And in a flash of light he, Hermes and Zatch were gone. Back in the other world Aeries was fallowing Luffy when a pink cloud opened above her… "Looks like I'm not the first… thought at much…" said Aeries. She wasn't expecting two teenaged boys, a little boy, a yellow mouse thing and her older brother and sister to land on her. "Ouch…" said Ash, "Kiyo, Zatch… can you off me…" "Sure…" said Kiyo. "Okay…" said Zatch. Both got off the Pokemon trainer and he and Pikachu got off of Aeries. "You okay little sis?" asked Hermes. "I was fine until you guys landed on me…" said Aeries with a sweat drop. "So you found Mars?" asked Hermes. "Mars?" asked Ash and Kiyo. "That's the one she was assigned to find and help out…" said Dianna. "Yeah but when you landed on me I lost him…" said Aeries. "Oh we could always find him…" said Ash, "What does he look like…" "Well… or there's a picture him behind you…" said Aeries who saw Luffy's wanted poster. Everyone turned around and saw the picture she was refereeing to. "Oh so he's on a wanted poster…" said Kiyo. Then it sunk in to Ash, Kiyo, the cats as well as Pikachu. "Our next member is on a wanted poster!" they yelled. "I will meet you up later. bye" said majorythm In the Villains HQ Ruby bowed before Jadeite. "I'm sorry I failed as well…" said Ruby. "That is quite all right…" said Jadeite. "Lord Jadeite… I have yet to go…" said a woman with sky blue hair and wearing an aqua blue dress. "Aquamarine… was is your plan?" asked Jadeite. "Well see in my assigned world… pirates run rampant… do I was thinking of going after those with high bounties on their heads…" said the woman named Aquamarine. "Very well…" said Lord Jadeite. Aquamarine disappeared, "Oh yes… Amber can you please appear…" said Jadeite. Amber appeared from thin air. "Yes Lord Jadeite?" asked Amber. "Can you two tell me why you two have failed…" said Lord Jadeite. Both looked at each other then decided it was best to tell him. "It appears the Sailor Senshi had returned…" said Ruby. Jadeite's eyes were wide… "It can' be…" he said. Back in the world they were in, they stood frozen. Kiyo was the first to clear his throat. "Well I think we should still allow him our team… after all… I don't think he's evil…" said Kiyo. "I guess you're right… look at his picture… he looks like an okay guy…" said Ash. "Well I think the sooner the better we find him… because I think he just visiting this island…" said Aeries. "This is an island…" said Dianna. "Yaah a pretty small one though…" said Aeries. "Okay I think I can find him fast…" said Ash. He ripped the wanted poster off the wall and grabbed one of his Pokeballs. "I choose you Swellow!" said Ash. Blue and red came out. "Wow cool!" said Zatch. "Swellow I need to find this person…" said Ash. "Swellow nodded and flew away. "That's pretty smart Ash…" said Kiyo. "Oh it's nothing… I do it all the time…" said Ash. "Oh yeah Mr. Temper you should try to use your computer to find it as well…" said Hermes. Kiyo sighed and said "Please don't call me that… and how do I work this thing?" he asked taking out the Mercury computer. "I have no idea just fiddle with the controls…" said Hermes. Kiyo accidentally pressed the wrong button… Hikari no Prism began to play. "Let me try!" said Ash grabbing it away from Kiyo… Ash pressed the wrong button… it began to play Pong. "I don't think that right…" said Ash. "Maybe if you press the menu button unit might work…" said Aeries. Kiyo noticed there was a menu button, he took it from the Pokemon trainer. He pressed the button there was indeed a menu. He picked the position tacking and maps. It began to show a map of the island. "That is so awesome!" said Zatch. There were many little points, one of them was a red Mars symbol. Another was a blue Mercury symbol and a pink Moon symbol. "Looks like that's where he is…" said Kiyo. Just then Swellow showed up. "You found him?" asked Ash. Swellow nodded and all of them fallowed the bird like Pokemon and fallowing the map at the same time. They managed to find Luffy trying to hold a cat who was clawing at him… he was also covered in scratches. "I wonder what's he doing?" asked Ash. "I don't know…" said Kiyo. The cat he was holding scratched him in the face and ran off. "Oh man! Now where am I going to find a cat!" said Luffy. "He's looking for a cat?" asked Aeries. "I wonder why…" said Kiyo. "Is someone over there?" asked Luffy. Sadly the group's hiding place wasn't that good. "Hey there's some more cats!" said Luffy then noticed Kiyo, Ash and Zatch. "Oh sorry… do they belong to you?" asked Luffy. "Kind of… Aeries here doesn't have an owner…" said Kiyo. Aeries meowed happily walked over to Luffy, rub up against his leg and began to purr. "Good I found our ship's cat…" said Luffy. "Oh I see…" said Kiyo, "Your ship didn't have a cat… so that's why you were looking for one…" "Yeah…" said Luffy, "Thanks for give me your cat…" "It's no problem…" said Zatch. "But there's something we really need to walk about…" said Kiyo. Luffy however got distracted by something else "Wow that's a big bird… I've never seen anything like it…" he said pointing to Swellow who sweatdroped. Everyone else sweatdroped too. "This is… the guy…" thought Dianna. "He's nothing like Mars… that's for sure…" thought Hermes. "Looks like Rei did get her last wish…" thought Aeries. "That's Swellow…" said Ash, "He's my friend…" "Cool… what's with the giant mouse-thing…" said Luffy noticing Pikachu. "Pika…" said Pikachu with a sweat drop (Translation: Okay) Meanwhile Aquamarine was floating in the air looking over wanted posters "There's only three in this city… and biggest must have the most energy… Monkey D. Luffy…" said Aquamarine. A small pearl appeared in her and she tossed it to the ground "Go find Monkey D. Luffy!" The Pearl hit the ground… it began to glow to a giant pearl then began to crack like an egg becoming a monster. "Kookoo!" yelled the monster. Meanwhile after Swellow retuned to it's Pokeball, Ash, Kiyo, Zatch, Pikachu and the cats walked with Luffy. "So you wanted to talk to me about something… you don't want money for the cat do you? I don't have that money and I don't want to barrow from my navigator." said Luffy. "No it's not that…" said Ash. "It's just that there's something important about you…" said Kiyo. "A monster!" screamed a voice. "Kookoo!" came a yell. "onee-chan!!:majorythm said "Not another one…" said Ash. "Great…" said Kiyo. "Moon Crisis Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "luna prism power!" "Make-up!" Both transformed into their Senshi forms.including majorythm her hair becomes a light hazel colour. Her outfit is similar to Lettuce Midorikawa's and Ichigo's outfits. Her bodice top is red with the bottom going out in flower petal like attributes. In the back is larger fin like parts coming off. Her bottoms are white pantaloons with ruffles at the pant ends. The pantaloons go to about her mid-thigh. Her socks are white and come up to about mid-calf; her shoes are red high-heeled mary-janes.The ribbon bow in her hair becomes larger and thicker. She wears no thigh band like the other Mews; she also wears a pair of long white gloves. Her choker and arm bands are red with white ruffles on it. It is unknown where her Mew mark is, or if she even has one. Ringo is the only Mew Mew that does not have a garter on her thigh. "You guys are cross dressers?" asked Luffy surprised. "Don't remind us…" said Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon at the same time. "Come you guys you have to fight that monster!" cheered Zatch. "Okay! Shabon Spray!" said Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury let out the bubbles that produced a heavy fog. "That's cool…" said Neo Sailor Moon. "I guess…" said Sailor Mercury. Aeries walked over to Luffy. "Luffy!" said Aeries. "Whoa… you can talk!" yelled Luffy. "Don't yell…" said Aeries with a sweat drop. She performed a back flip which produced a pink wand with a red crystal on top. "Much like the other two you are a warrior who can defeat that Youma!" said Aeries hading the wand to Luffy. "What do I do?" asked Luffy taking the wand. "Say "Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!" said Aeries. "Okay! Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!" said Luffy. There was a bright flash, his hair became waist long. His clothes turn into a sailor fuku with a red collar and skirt, the ribbon in front was purple while the one in back was red. He gained gloved with red trim and red high heels. Around his neck a red choker with a red star appeared and on his forehead was a tiara. Somehow, unlike Ash's hat which disappears in the transformation, his Straw Hat stayed. And much like Ash and Kiyo he was now a she… unlike Ash and Kiyo he had a very different reaction. "Whoa… I'm a girl…" he said er she said groping herself, "Yeah their real…" Aeries stared with a sweat drop… "I forgot what I was going to say…" Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon saw the light of the transformation though the fog. "Looks like he transformed…" said Neo Sailor Moon. Everyone walked to where Luffy was standing… they stared at her. "Uh…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop. "Oh I guess I should stop…" said Luffy laughing a bit. "I remembered what I was going to say…" said Aeries, "In thus from you are Sailor Mars… hey wait a second… why is your hat still there… it should disappeared during the transformation…" "Oh well you see this hat is my treasure… it was going to disappear!" yelled Luffy or Sailor Mars in this. "I guess he has such an attachment it can't disappear…" said Dianna with a sweat drop. "Wait are you saying that you don't mind turning into a girl?" asked Sailor Mercury. "Nope… actually I think this might be pretty interesting…" said Sailor Mars. There was an awkward silence. "He's… she's strange…" said Neo Sailor Moon. "Kookoo!" yelled the monster though the fog. "I think it found us!" yelled Zatch. The monster made it way though the fog. "I'll take care of it!" said Sailor Mars, right when the monster came though the fog, Sailor Mars landed a punch that sent the monster soaring a few dozen feet… the thing was that… the monster was a few feet away when Sailor Mars landed the punch… everyone else's eyes nearly popped out when he arm stretched out. "How did you do that?" asked Dianna. "Oh year… I'm a rubber man…" said Sailor Mars stretching her cheek, "Well I guess right now I'm a rubber girl." "Amazing…" said Zatch. "Whoa… and it has nothing to with the senshi power…" said Neo Sailor Moon. "KOOKOO!" yelled a the monster running at full speed towards Sailor Mars. "Sailor Mars! Use Fire Soul…" said Aeries. "How do I do that?" asked sailor Mars. "It will come to you!" said Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury was right it did come to her, she placed her hand together and a fireball came form her fingertips and scorched the monster. "Now Neo Sailor Moon!" said Dianna. "Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Moon Illusion Dispel!" majorythm shouted "Pink sugar heart attack!!!" The attack hit the monster, which turned it to moon dust, which of course disappeared. "All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon. "That was so awesome!" yelled Sailor Mars. Everyone else sweatdroped. What they didn't know was that Jadeite watched their fight. "So it's true thy have returned…" said Jadeite. A while later after explaining the time key they had to add something else for Luffy… "Why can't I tell…" asked Luffy. "Because…" said Kiyo, "We need to keep it a secret…" "We can't let the enemy find out about who you guys really are…" said Hermes. "That's why you can't tell anyone… not even your crew… if they find out one their own it's okay…" said Dianna. Everyone else but Zatch sighed… "I think his crew will figure out the first time they see him as Sailor Mars…" thought Ash. "If you think about it's so obvious…" thought Kiyo. "I can't believe that's Rei's reincarnation…" thought Dianna. "I'd bet money that this guy will reveal his identity soon…" thought Hermes. "I can't believe that not only did Serenity keep her promise she… made him the complete opposite of Rei…" thought Aeries. "Is something wrong?" asked Luffy. "No…" said the others. "Well I guess we should get going…" said Kiyo. "Yeah my friends are probably looking for me…" said Ash. "And I skipped school…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop. Both took out their keys. "Send me to on the way to Fortree City…" said Ash. "Send me to Mochinoki Botanical Gardens!" said Kiyo. "We're going to the Gardens! Yay!" said Zatch. Ash, Pikachu and Dianna went back to they were and Kiyo, Zatch and Hermes went to the Botanical Gardens to spend the rest of day (hiding out). "Well you should get to you boat…" said Aeries. Back in Ash's world Ash, Pikachu,majorythm and Dianna came out of the bushes. "You got lost in bushes again?" asked May twitching slightly. "Uh… yeah…" responded Ash. In Kiyo's world… he and Zatch went into the gardens while Hermes went back to their house. Ivy saw them. "You skipped school… I thought you started going back…" said Ivy. "Something happened on the way…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop, "And don't ask…" he said that last part in a scary way. "Okay I won't…" replied Ivy. Back in Luffy's world he and Aeries got the Merry Go. "I found a cat!" said Luffy holding up Aeries to the crew. "All right… it didn't cost money did it?" asked Nami. "Nope… her name's Aeries… and you believe this… but she can tal…" said Luffy. But before he could finish his sentence Aeries attack his arm… "It looked it doesn't like you…" said Zoro with a sweat drop. "Yeah…" said Usopp also with a sweat drop. Aeries' attack however had a meaning… "I told you not to reveal the secret…" And that is how the third senshi was found… next time brock:w-what's going on? majorythm:brock followed us!!!!! sailor moon new lives Don't make sailor jupiter go wild on you we'll make you ultra happy Category:Episodes transscript